Letters from the Heart
by Inu-Hakusho Girl
Summary: This is my story so be nice.Hiei sends Yukina a letter saying how much heloves her.I might add on if at 3 people like it.R&R plz.
1. Default Chapter

Letters From the Heart by: IHG ( Inu-Hakusho Girl )

Ok listen people I woke up at 1:09 and wrote this. I mean I just woke up and had this idea!

**Disclaimer:Me no own you no sue!**

Yukina sighed, she wasn't able to find her brother again. She looked up at the stars and decided it was time to go to sleep. Unknown to her were two blood red eyes looking down on her from a large cedar tree.

The figure leapt softly to the ground. And placed a small envelope under a small stone beside her. The figure kissed her forehead then left.

::Morning::

Yukina let out a small yawn .She looked down, there was letter under a rock. She tossed the rock, picked up the letter and opened it.....

_Dear Sweet Sister Yukina,_

_I am sorry that I have never made myself known too you. If you knew who I am surely you'd hate me._

_Your sweetness wants me too tell you little sister. I cannot, that would put you in danger from my enemies,_

_I have many. I've always watched over you so feel safe little sister. I cannot put your meaning to me in words._

_So know that I love you even though you're search will prove disappointing.._

_Your Ever Loving Brother_

Yukina held the letter close to her and smiled. "Brother, thank you for this letter, letter from the heart, your heart."

----------

Man! I feel so much better! I mean I just woke up at 1:09 am & had this idea! It's so weird!

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Letters from the Heart Chapter 2.

By; Inu-Hakusho Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't send CIA and lawyers after me!

Ok before we begin I'd to thank the following reviewers…

XSaya JaganshiX

Sakurasango (I've read some of your stuff it's great!)

DistantCompany

ukera15

Jessica

Thank you! When I saw my Review Alert thing I thought there're be flames!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY(I hope this as good as last one.)

Yukina folded the letter carefully, then put it in her pocket. Then picked up a piece of paper and a brush. (the Japanese ink brush thingy…)And down sat to write. It took her half an hour to finish. But when she done she felt sure her brother would understand her message. She pinned the letter to a large Oak tree. (Do oaks and cedar's grow that close? Don't answer that.) She then left, hoping, praying that her brother would that letter. And later that night our favorite three eyed demon, came and found that letter. He opened it not knowing what to expect. This is what read…

Dear Brother,

I don't know you're name or what you look like or what your voice sounds like. But I love you. And you're wrong, I will love you no matter what you've done, said, caused. I'll still love you. My search for you will not be disappointing because you're my brother and even if you've killed many I'll still love in my heart. Keep that mind, because my new friends Kwabara, Yuske, Kurama, and that funny Hiei are helping me find you.

You're little Sister,

Yukina

Hiei smiled. Maybe you will little sister. But I can't take that chance that you'll be ashamed of me. One of these days I'll tell you though……

------

Quote little brother 'Man that was even more corny then you're last one!'

Unquote.

I've got to agree with him there, it is pretty corny.

Well R & R please!


	3. HELP!

Sorry too all who thought this was a chapter. I really need ideas! My brain is dry for this story, I know that most would give up. But I'll never get over that it's not finished !(I did that with my math homework 7 years ago and it's still haunting me.) So if you can give any ideas I'd appreciate it! I don't really care how you give me the idea's. Because my brain still hurts from writing that poem…So if have idea's please contact me!

Were-Ah, (Inu-Hakusho Girl)


	4. Chapter 3

Letters from the Heart Chapter 3.

Inu-Hakusho Girl

A/N Beta thought I forgot huh? Nope! I've been cooking up a new chapter!

Yukina walked towards Genkai's temple. She was going there to tell everyone of the letter.

Let's skip to the part were she comes

'My sweet Yukina!' Kwabara said running as fast as humanly possibly towards her. 'It's good to see you all.' Yukina said a smile on her face she was glowing with pleasure. 'So what brings you here?' Kurama asked. 'Here.' She said handing him the letter. 'What is-Oh.' He said reading it. 'You guys should read this.' They all came to read it. Even Hiei, when they finished they were stunned expect for Hiei keeping his cold straight face. 'You mean that your brother sent this to you?' Kwabara asked scratching the back of his head.( That's one of the reasons

I don't like Kwabara, he's so stupid.) 'Yes.' 'Awe man Kwabara! Who else would of sent it, Santa Claus?' 'Shut up Uramishi !I was just asking to make sure!'

-::Midnight::-

Hiei sat outside the doorway to Yukina's room. A letter clutched in his hand, when he was sure she was asleep he silently crept into her room. He placed the letter in the same fashion as his first. As he crept ,the inevitable happened, he tripped over Puu. 'PUU!' Puu squealed . 'What?' Yukina groggily. 'Hiei, Puu? What are you-?'She looked down at the letter placed the same way as before it her. 'Hiei did you send me these letters?' She asked. 'Y-Yes.' was the answer. 'Why?' Silence. 'Hiei? Why did you send me those letters?' no sound came from him, the minutes ticked. 'Hiei?' She asked again, dreading that he tricked her. 'I-I'M YOUR BROTHER OK?' He said in a very un-Hiei like fashion. 'You are!?' Yukina was stunned. 'Yes…' was her reply. Yukina ran to him and hugged him.

-::That Morning::-

'I've found my brother.' That was the first thing Yukina said.

'You mean he told you?' Yuske and Kurama said at the same time. (I hate it when people do that and aren't related it's so creepy.) 'Yes I did.' Hiei said in his icy way. 'Wow that's great! Wait, SHORTY'S YOUR BROTHER?!!'

The End

===

Sorry there wasn't any letter in this one. And I'm losing my touch on this story. Maybe someday I'll add on. I also know Hiei was VERY OC and I'm sorry this one was really bad. But I just to have that ending it cracked me and my brothers up. (I have my brothers proof read my story's.) So this story is over… But I'm working on another piece of crap!


End file.
